A Different World
by Andrew123
Summary: Buffy finds out what happens when you touch a strange disc.
1. Default Chapter

**A Different World**

_**By: Andrew**_

_**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure**_

_**Pokemon/Buffy crossover**_

_**Setting: Takes places in the first season of Buffy and when Ash is in the Hoehn Region**_

_**Pairings: Manny/Buffy, Ash/Melody, and Tara/May, and later on Brock/WIllow, Xander/Misty, Kendra/Tracy, Dawn/Max**_

_**Rating: R**_

**Chapter 1: Starts with two Discs**

_**Somewhere in western Washington**_

In a small town in Washington state a boy about sixteen, with brown hair and green eyes, was in his backyard beneath a tree reading, _I can't believe it, they broke their promise again,_ he thought as he kept on reading, _they said they would be back for my birthday and they totally missed it, because they found something at the dig site that they were at,_ he thought as he shut the book, he stood up from his position he was in and heading in to the house, it wasn't like he was an only child he had two younger sisters who just happened to be identical twins, but when their parents have to go to a dig site the twins had to stay at an aunts house.

He headed to the living room to watch t.v., when he turned the t.v. on it came on at a soap opra channel he changed the channel to a news channel when he heard that a storm was suposed to occur sometime tonight. _Great does the weather do anything else in this state but rain,_ he thought as he changed the channel to something that wasn't as boring as the news. He was about to change the channel again when he heard thunder echo across the sky,_ just perfect, I thought that it was suposed to start storming tonight not now,_ he thought as he turned off the t.v. he was about to get up from the couch when he heard a loud sound coming from the basement.

_CLANG!!!!!!!_. _Strange it sounded like it came from the basement,_ he thought as he started to walk towards the basement door, when he got there he reached to flick the light switch for the basement on,he slowly opened the door, "Hello, is anybody down here," he asked as he slowly decended the stairs, when he got to the bottom all he saw in the basement was the washer and dryer.

_I must have imagined it,_ he thought as he started to turn to go back up he caught sight of a small square metallic disc that was on what looked like a thin metal necklace, he started towards the disc, when he got there he crouched down to get a better look at the disc, he noticed that the surface had a design that looked liked a large cat on it, the cat had four letters a K, O, J, and a H in the four corners, "strange," he muttered as he reached down to pick it up, but when he touched the disc he felt as if he was tired, when he tried to get up with the disc in his hand he blacked out and fell.

**--------------------------------------**

_**Somewhere in southern California**_

" Just what I need, rain," a sixteen year old blonde haired girl said as she started walking towards her house that was a block away, when she finally got to her front door she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her house key, when she got the front door opened she heard a loud noise from the basement.

_CLANG!!!!!!!._ "That's just great," the girl muttered as she took a short pointed wooden stake out of her coat pocket and started towards her basement door, she turned the basement light on and opened the door, she slowly walked down the stairs, when she got the bottom she looked around towards the far right hand corner.

She noticed a glint of metal on the floor she heads towards the corner, when she's five feet away she sees that it's a round metallic disc on a thin metal chain, she walks the five feet and bends down to inspect it, she sees that there's a design on it that looks like a large cat, it had a K, O, J, and a H around the cat, when she reaches down to turn it over, as she touches it, she starts to feel as if she ran a thousand miles, as she starts to get up her legs buckle and she starts to fall, when she hits the floor, she falls unconcious.

**---------------------------------------**

_**Forest**_

_" Cock-a-doodle-doo!"_

He woke up groggely and looked around. _Where the hell am I, _he thought as he got up, _I remember going down to the basement and I saw that weird metallic disc and then I touched it, _he thought as he looked at the disc in his hand,_ I don't know what this is but I don't I want to lose it,_ he thought as he put the disc in his pocket and started looking around him, it was then that he noticed a weird looking creature that looked like a three-headed bird standing on a tree branch, _what the hell is that,_ he thought as he slowly backed up but all of a sudden he fell backwards as he landed he saw what he tripped over, it was a blonde haired girl about the same age as himself.

" Ugh, that hurt," the blonde muttered as she tried to turn over and noticed that she couldn't, " Dawn if you don't get off me I'm going to hurt you."

" Um, I'm not Dawn," He said as he moved his legs off this strange girl. At the sound of a voice that didn't belong to her pesky little sister she sat up wide-eyed and looked at the stranger.

" Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house," the blonde said as she stared daggers at the stranger who was in her house._ I don't think she noticed that we're not in a house let alone hers,_ he thought as he looked at the strange girl.

" My name's Manny Jykell, I'm from Seattle, Washington, and we're not in your house, we're outside," Henry said as he stood up offering the girl his hand so she could get up.

" Buffy Summers, I'm From Sunnydale, California, and what do you mean we're outside," Buffy said as she took Manny's hand and got up and looked around when she noticed the bird her eyes got bigger, " okay this is that discs' fault."

" Wait did you say a disc, did it look like this." Manny asked as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the disc and showed it to Buffy.

" Yes, but the one I have is different," Buffy said as she bent down and retrieved the disc from where she was previously laying down and showed Manny, " this one looks a bit yellowish and that one looks a bit reddish."

" You're right, but I don't think that's important right know, I think we should find a road or find people." Manny said as he put the disc in his pocket.

" Yeah, well which way." Buffy said as she put the disc in her pocket also.

" I think we should go the opposite way of that creature," Manny said as he nodded towards the strange bird, " how about that way," he said pointing east.

" Sure why not." Buffy said as she started walking the way Manny pointed. Manny turned and looked at the strange bird for a minute, it stared at him with its three heads, then turned and jogged to catch up to Buffy. They walked about a half mile before they came upon a road, without saying anything they both turned to start walking south, while they were walking Buffy kept on stealing glances at Manny. _He's pretty cute,_ she thought as she stole another peek at him and looked forward again. It was about three miles later when they saw the roof of a building.

" Well that's good." Manny said as he saw the roof of the building. They had walked a half mile when they came upon a house with a lady out front in a garden.

" Um, excuse me." Buffy said as they walked up to the lady. Startled the lady looked up at Henry and Buffy.

" Yes." the lady said as she stood up from the ground.

" I was wondering if you could tell us where we are, because it seems that we're lost." Manny said as he looked around the surrounding area.

" Your in the Kanto Region," the lady said she took off her gardening gloves, " I'm Delia Ketchum and you are?"

" I'm Manny Jykell and this is Buffy Summers Mrs. Ketchum," Manny said as he and Buffy offered their hands to Mrs. Ketchum.

" How did two teenagers manage to get lost on their pokemon journey." Delia asked as she looked at the two young teenagers.

" Hold on, did you say _Pokemon_ journey Mrs. Ketchum?" Manny asked as he looke at Mrs. Ketchum with a look of pure amazement.

" Wait a minute, we're not even from around here," Buffy said as she looked around she turned to look at Manny," we can't be here, it's impossible Manny."

" What do you mean you're not from around here?" Delia asked as the two teenagers in front of her looked around the area.

" See Mrs. Ketchum, Buffy and I are from a different place, I think the reason we're here is because of these discs." Manny said as he and Buffy pulled the discs out from their pockets.

" Oh my, well I think I should take you to go see Professor Oak." Delia said as she went into her house and grabbed a coat, she walked out and started down the road towards the building in the distance. Without saying anything Manny and Buffy put the discs back in their pockets and started jogging to catch up to Mrs. Ketchum. They had walked a half mile when they came to a set of stairs leading to the building, Delia started walking up the stairs without seeing if Manny and Buffy were following her, when she got to the landing she saw that the door was opened and without hesatation walked into Professor Oaks Labratory. " Professor Oak are you in here?" Delia called out as Manny and Buffy walked through the door. What they saw suprised them, in the room were alot of machines and bookcases filled with all kinds of books.

" Ah Delia, nice to see you," Professor Oak said as he came around a corner, he was suprised to see Deliah with two teenagers, " oh, who are your young friends?"

" Oh, this is Manny Jykell and this is Buffy Summers, Professor." Deliah said as she pointed out Manny and Buffy. They expected to be asked something like "what can I do for." or something like that.

" Oh, so these are the decendents of Haden Jykell and Phoebe Summers, well then I guess you two are to finish what they started then, which was to gain access to all the Regions, there are ten Regions all together, they are the Kanto Region, Orange Region, Johto Region, Hoehn Region, Santan Region, Antash Region, Zanto Region, Qwualin Region, Ishano Region, and the Cosana Region." Oak said as he started to walk past them. Buffy and Henry were not expecting Professor Oak to say what he said they were expecting him to tell them how they could go home.

" What are you talking about, we just want to go home." Buffy said as she, Manny, and Delia followed Professor Oak into a room that had two machines. The machines were circuler with wires and buttons all over the places they also had the designs that were on the discs on them, they each had a glass dome on top and three red and white balls under the dome.

" Alright lets get down to business," Oak said as he sat down at a desk and started filling out paper work for Manny and Buffy, " I'll have to register you both for the Kanto League, Professor Ivy will register you in the Orange League, you'll have go to Professor Elm for him to register you for the Johto League, and you'll also have to go to Professor Birch to register you for the Hoehn League, now you both have one of these also at Ivy's Labratory, Elm's Labatory, and Birch's Labratory alright," Oak said as he pointed to the machines.

" Both of you don't have compete for badges since your ancestors beat the eight gym leaders in Kanto, the four gym leaders in Orange, the eight gym leaders in Johto, and the eight gym leaders in Hoehn, your medallions are proof that you are qualified to face the Elite Four in all four Regions if you want, then there is the Region that is after Hoehn which is the Santan Region, Professor Kane will register you for the Santan League, I'm afraid that you'll have to battle the nine gym leaders there, your ancestors where just starting on the Santan League there when they had to leave for family matters, thats the last we have ever saw of them." Oak said as he looked up at Henry and Buffy, who admittedly had shocked expressions on their faces.

" Wait a minute Professor, we just want to go home." Manny said as he looked at Professor Oak, Buffy only nodded.

" Let me ask you both something, haven't your mothers or fathers told you about your ancestors Haden and Phoebe?" Oak asked fearing that he already knew the answer.

" All I was told was about my great-great-great-uncle Haden was that he disappeared when was was sixteen, he kept on disappearing and reappearing for a total of a month when he stopped disappearing he was still sixteen, thats all." Manny said as he looked at Professor Oak.

" Same thing with my great-great-great-aunt Phoebe." Buffy says as she also looks at Oak. Oak leaned back in his chair thinking, when he finally started talking, what he said shocked both Manny and Buffy.

" What your uncle and aunt didn't tell your family was that they were expanding Pokemon trainers journeys here in our world, though it seemed a month to their familys it was actually eight years here, time in our world moves a lot faster then time in your world, so that would make Haden and Phoebe really twenty-four though they looked no older than sixteen still. When they got here there where the eight gym leaders and the Elite Four but nothing else, people just thought that there were no more gym leaders and the like anywhere else, when they heard that they decided to help, they volunteered to try to find more gym leaders and trainers, they found the Orange Region, the Johto Region, and the Hoehn Region, but they found more gym leaders and trainers, they got as far as the Santan Region before they left permanently." Oak said as he watched Henry and Buffy slowly sink down into chairs.

_Wow, my Uncle Haden did that, I can't believe, my related to like a famous person here, he got as far as the Santan Region, wait,_ Manny sat up straight in his chair. " How do you now that there are ten Regions then?" Manny asked as he looked at Professor Oak.

" On their travels in Hoehn they heard from a lot of different trainers that beyond Hoehn Region were Regions that are a whole lot tougher than the first four Regions, with alot of strong pokemon, and they called me and me" Prof. Oak said as he looked from Henry to Buffy and back to Manny, " the only problem is no one wants to go beyond the Hoehn Region."

" Why not?" Buffy asked, finally getting interested in what Professor Oak was say. Oak looked at Buffy with a sad expresion on his face.

" No one anymore wants to go beyond Hoehn Region, they say that there's nothing beyond Hoehn, that your ancestors lied about anything beyond Hoehn Region." Oak said as he looked down at the top of his desk.

" Why?" Delia asked, startling Manny, Buffy and Oak, for the first time.

" They say, because Haden and Phoebe didn't come back to finish what they started, personally I don't believe what they say." Prof. Oak said as he went back to looking at the top of his desk. Manny and Buffy looked at each other.

" Can Buffy and I talk alone for a minute Professor?" Manny asked as he glanced at Prof. Oak.

" Sure." Prof. Oak said as he started filling out more paper work. Henry and Buffy both stood up from their chairs and walked out of the room shutting the door.

" So, do you believe him?" Manny asked as he stared at Buffy, he got a feeling that she was more than what she appeared to be.

" Yeah, I do seeing as I'm a girl with extra strength, speed, stamina, and faster healing then everbody else." Buffy said as she looked at Manny without even blinking.

" So what, you're like a superheroe or something?" Manny asked as he leaned heavely against the wall. Manny remembered noticing that Buffy never totally relaxed at all the entire time that they where in the office.

" Or something, I'm a Vampire Slayer," Buffy said as she breathed in and went on, "into every generation there is a girl to fight against the forces of evil, she is the Vampire Slayer."

" So, you fight vampires?" Manny asked as he continued to look at Buffy.

" Vampires, demons, werewolfs, succube, inccube, anything evil that comes to the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California." Buffy said as she stared back at Henry for a minute then quickly averted her eyes.

" Okay, that was off track but I had to ask," Manny said as he pushed off the wall, "so back to what we have to decide, to either stay and finish what our ancestors started or go back home."

" I want to go home but I also am intrigued and want to finish what my aunt started, what about you?" Buffy asked as she returned to looking at Manny.

" Yeah, I want to stay to finish what they started, besides it's not like I have anyone at home to worry about me." Manny said as he lowered his head to rub his eyes.

" Where's your parents?" Buffy asked as she walked up to Buffy.

" My parents are Archiologists, right know they're at a dig site somewhere in Asia, and my little twin sisters are staying with an aunt until our parents get back," Manny said as he raised his head to look at Buffy,

" so do you still want to go back home?"

" Yeah a little," Buffy said as she let her breath out, "but I want finish what they started more."

" So lets go back in and tell him we decided to stay and help." Manny said as he walked to the door and opened it. When they walked back in, Prof. Oak was standing with his back to Manny and Buffy.

" So have you decided yet?" Prof. Oak asked as he turned to look at them.

" We decided to stay and help, Professor." Buffy said as Henry and her walk up to Professor Oak.

" Excellent, now could you both bring out your medallions and put them on I'll get your gear that you'll need." Oak asked as he walked between Henry and Buffy heading towards a closet, he opened the door of the closet and pulled out two medium boxes and set the boxes on a near by table. Henry and Buffy both pulled out their medalions and put them on.

" Now if you would take the box that has your design on it and go change in there, I'll get the rest of your pokemon for you and your extra pokeballs." Oak said as he pointed to two doors on the opposite wall. Henry and Buffy walked up to the table with the boxes, it wasn't hard to see what box belonged to who, Henry's was all red, Buffy's was all yellow.

They both headed to the doors that Oak had pointed to and went in. After about five minutes Henry came out wearing; black hiking boots, red jeans, a black belt with twenty pokeball holders holding his pants on, the short-sleeved shirt he wore was an orangish red with a black outline of a pokeball on it, over his shirt he wore a red sleeve-less vest with five pokeball holders on on side and five more on the otherside, and to complete his outfit he wore a red hat that also had a black outline of a pokeball on it..

A few minutes after Henry came out Buffy stepped out wearing; tan hiking boots, yellow-golden shorts that came down to her knees with a tan belt that had twenty pokeball holders slung low on her hips, a golden-yellow short-sleeved shirt with a blue out line of a pokeball on it, a yellow sleeve-less vest with five pokeball holders on one side and five more on the other, and completing her outfit she also wore a yellow hat that had the same blue pokeball outline design on it.

" I look like a walking talking banana Professor." Buffy said as she looked down at her clotheswith embaressment.

" I think you look good in yellow, it accents your hair, while I on the other hand look like a giant apple." Henry said as he glanced at Buffy. Buffy tried to stop the laugh that she felt rising in her throat, but it was no use it came out as a faint giggle, Henry couldn't help but laugh with her. When they both stopped laughing they looked up at Professor Oak who was holding a red and yellow backpack.

" There are three changes of clothes, two changes of pajamas, fifteen occupided pokeballs each, along with twenty empty ones, some provisions, one sleeping bag each, and four bottles of water," Oak said as he handed Buffy the yellow backpack and Henry the red backpack, they both set their backpacks on the table, he then pulled out two wallets.

" These are for you, I pulled out some gils from both Hadens account and Phoebes account, the account number and password are in here to." Oak said as he handed Henry a black wallet with red flames on it, Henry put the wallet in his left back pocket, and Buffy a wallet with yellow lighting, she put her wallet in her right back pocket, Oak then pulled out two small book like mahines from both his pockets one was red and the other was yellow .

" Here are your pokedexes Saint and Belle," Oak said as he gave them to Henry and Buffy, they both put their pokedexs in their left vest pocket, Oak then walked over to the machines, Buffy and Henry followed him, " and these are your starting pokemon. Buffy would you please come here," Oak asked as he waved Buffy over, when Buffy was next to him, Oak pushed a button and the glass dome opened, Oak reached in and picked up the three pokeballs and gave them to Buffy. Buffy looked down at them for a minute. "Well open it up," Oak instructed showing Buffy how to up the pokeball. When Buffy pushed the button, the ball opened and bright white light flared up out to land at her feet, when the light went out there stood a blue-green frog looking creature with a plant bulb on its back.

" This is Bulbasaur, she is stubburn sometimes, her attacks are tackel, growl, leech seed, and vine whip, if you want you can give him a nickname," Oak said as he opened the other two pokeballs, when the light went out there stood a red lizard with a flame on its tail and a blue turtle with a tail that looked like a squirel sticking out of its shell, " this is Charmander, she likes to be independent most of the time, her attacks are scratch, growl, ember, and leer," Oak said as he pointed to the red lizard, " and this is Squirtle, she's a prankster, her attacks are tackel, tail whip, bubble, and water gun." Oak said as he pointed to the blue turtle. Buffy knelt down to try to pet Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur tilted his head up to meet Buffys hand, she moved her other hand towards Charmander and Squirtle, they both moved towards Buffys hand and gentle nudged it, she took that as a sign to her that she pet them.

" I'll call her Frogger," Buffy said as she patted Bulbasaur on the head, _Bulba Bulba Saur,_ Frogger said as she gave Buffy a smile, Buffy moved to Charmander, " I'll call her Blaze," Buffy said as she scratched her under her chin, _Char Charmander,_ Blaze said as she sighed in happiness, Buffy then faced Squirtle, " and I'll call her Joker," Buffy said as she tickled her shell, _Squ Squirt,_ Joker said as she laughed. Oak tapped Buffy on the shoulder, when she turned and looked up he handed her the three pokeballs, " alright girls time to get back in your balls, but don't worry I'll let you out when we stop for the day, if we even get going." Buffy said as three red beams shot out of the three balls and enveloped Frogger, Blaze and Joker who glowed red and disappeared into their ball.

" Now for you Henry." Oak said as he moved to the other machine and pressed the button, the glass dome opened and he picked the pokeballs up and handed them to Henry. Henry pushed the button and out came Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

" I'm going to name them Leaf, Flame, and Hydro, wait are they males or females." Henry said as he bent down to run his hands over the skin on their heads, he returned them to their pokeballs, when he was done rubbing their heads, and put their pokeballs on the right side of his vest.

" Their males Henry." Oak said as he closed the glass domes.

" Can I ask why Henry is wearing all red and why I'm wearing all yellow?" Buffy asked as she also put the three pokeballs on the left side of her vest.

" Those are the clothes that your ancestors wore, and if people see wearing them, they might think that Haden and Phoebe are back," Oak said as he turned to close the glass dome, "you two should probabley head to Professor Ivys Labratory in the Organge Islands." Oak said as he turned back to look at Henry and Buffy.

" Okay, but how are we going to get there?" Buffy asked as she grabbed her backpack and slung it onto her shoulder, Henry also grabbed his backpack and flung it onto both his shoulders.

" Here are two blimp tickets that go straight to the island that Professor Ivy's Labratory is on, the airfield is in Cinibar Island which is south of here, but I would suggest you go to the towns around here to catch more pokemon." Oak said as he turned to give Buffy the two tickets. Buffy took them and put them in her left shorts pocket.

" You'll probably meet up with group of teenagers on their way back from the Hoehn Region,they will probably want to go with you if you tell them where you two are going, I would let them go with you, they could help, their names are Ash, Melody, Brock, Misty, May, and Max, you two should get going." Oak said as he glanced at Henry and Buffy.

" Alright." Henry said as he and Buffy started to go.

" Wait, I forgot to tell you what the rest of your pokemon are," Oak said as he turned to look over a list, " you both have a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Lapras, six Eevee's, oh and here's a fire, water, and lighting stone for you both, so you can evolve the other three Eevee's, Porygon, Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, and Dratini." Oak said as he put down the paper and handed Buffy and Henry three stones. Henry took the three stones and put them in the smallest pocket on his backpack. Buffy also put her stones in the smallest pocket of her backpack. " That's it for now, call me if need help." Buffy and Henry left the room with Proffessor Oak and Delia following

" Have fun you two, and don't forget to change your underware." Delia said as she waved good-bye to Buffy and Henry. Buffy and Henry gave each other emberassed looks

They turned and headed north towards Viridian City. They had walked about a mile when Henry noticed a bird off to the side on a tree branch, on the right side of the road, that had a red head and a black body. Henry took out his Pokedex Saint, he then pointed it at the bird.

_" Spearow: Spearow has a terrible temper it is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon."_ Saint said.

Henry put his pokedex back in his left vest pocket and took out Flame's pokeball and throws it, " Flame, I choose you." Flame bursted out of his pokeball, _Char,_ Flame said as he lands beside the tree that the Spearow is in.

" Flame ember attack on that Spearow." Henry shouted. Flame's tail brightens as embers come flying out towards the Spearow. Spearow tried to dodge the oncoming attack but failed, it was hit square in the back, it fell to the ground in a daze, Henry quickly unzipped his backpack and made sure he grabbed an empty pokeball, he then threw the ball at the spearow. The pokeball shook once, twice, and a third time before it stopped. Henry shouted in suprise as he grabbed the pokeball with the Spearow in it.

" Great job Flame, return," Henry said as he held Flame's pokeball out, Flame was enveloped in the red beam and was returned into the ball, Henry put Flame's pokeball back into it's holder, " I'm gonna call you Fury." Henry said as he put Fury's pokeball in his backpack and zipped his backpack up before things started to fall out..

Buffy turned around when she heard Henry shout, she saw Henry return Flame in to his pokeball, and saw Henry put a pokeball in his backpack, she was about to start walking back to Henry when she heard the rustle of wings a few yards away, on the left side of the road, she looked and saw a bird with a tan front and tan wing tips and the back was all brown, Buffy took out her Pokedex Belle

_" Pidgey: It is easy to capture. A perfect target for the beginning trainer."_ Belle said.

Buffy put her pokedex back into her left vest pocket and took out Frogger's pokeball, " Frogger, I choose you." Out popped Frogger from his pokeball. _Bulba,_ Frogger said as he landed a few feet away from Buffy. " Frogger vine whip attack that Pidgey now!" Buffy shouted as two vines came out at the base of Frogger's bulb and hurtled towards the Pidgey. Before the Pidgey could move the vines had smacked into it sending it crashing to the ground, while this was going on Buffy had removed a pokeball out of her backpack, stunned. When Buffy saw that the Pidgey was stunned she threw the empty pokeball. The ball enveloped the Pidgey, it rocked once, twice, and a third time before it stopped.

" Yes!" Buffy shouted as she raced towards the waiting pokeball. " Good job, Frogger, return." Buffy said as she held out Frogger's pokeball while she bent down to retrieve her Pidgey. Frogger was enveloped in the red beam and returned to her pokeball. Buffy put Frogger's pokeball in its holder. " I'm going to call you Flap." Buffy said as she put Flap's pokeball back in her backpack.

" I see you caught a new Pokemon, Buffy." Henry said as he walked up to Buffy.

" So did you, Henry." Buffy said as she zipped her backpack up. They started walking again. It was probably about an hour before sunset before anyone spoke. It was Buffy that broke the silence.

" So how old are you?" Buffy asked as she glanced over at Henry.

" I'm sixteen. How about you?" Henry asked as he stole a peek at Buffy.

Buffy was about to say something when there was a rustling noise ahead of them. The rustling was growing louder, both Buffy and Henry both pulled out a pokeball. Before they could do anything, a figure stepped out of the bushes. Henry could tell that it was a person, before Henry could do anything Buffy let out a gasp.


	2. An Old Friend & New Friends

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

**&**

**New Friends**

" Tara!" Buffy yelled as she put her pokeball back in its holder and ran towards her old friend. She pulled all her into a tight hug. Manny slowly stepped towards the two friends. Henry watched as Buffy and the girl Tara hugged.

" How did you get here?" Buffy asked as she pulled out of the hug. Tara looked around the area nervously.

" Well I was on my way home, when I felt this tugging sensation around my body, and I think I blacked out because, I just woke up," Tara said as she looked past Buffy and saw Manny. She was about to ask Buffy who the guy was, but was interuptied when a small purple snake slithered on the the road.

_Ekans_, the snake said as it slithered any which way. Manny pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the snake.

_" Ekans: Ekans is a silent but deadly predator. Its main source of food is Pidgey and Spearow eggs, and it is known to eat them whole, shell and all."_ Saint said.

" Cool a snake, Buffy you want it or no?" Manny asked as he looked at Buffy. Buffy shook her head no. "Guess you're mine Ekans," Manny said as he pulled out a pokeball.

" Hydro, I choose you!" Manny yelled as he threw Hydro's pokeball, in a flash of light Hydro landed a foot away from Ekans.

" Hydro, Bubble attack," Manny shouted as Hydro let loose a stream of bubbles towards the Ekans. Ekans had barely dodged the attack, it slithered towards Hydro ready to deliver an attack.

But Manny was faster, " Hydro, Tackel attack now." Hydro ran at the Ekans and slammed in to it, it went flying back and slammed into a tree, knocking it unconious, Manny took off his backpack, set it on the ground and unzipped it, looked in and found a empty pokeball, he grabbed it and stood up, "time to catch ya Ekans." Manny said as he threw the pokeball at the snake, like the previous time the snake dissappeared in a bright red beam in to the pokeball, the ball shook three times then stopped.

" Good job Hydro," Manny said as he bent down to rub the top of Hydro's head, he held out Hydro's pokeball, " Return Hydro," Manny said as Hydro was enveloped in the red beam until he was back in his pokeball. Manny walked over to the pokeball that held Ekans. " I think I'll call you Slinky." Manny said as he walked back to his backpack and set Slinky's pokeball in it, he then zipped his backpack up.

When he was done he looked up and noticed that Tara had a shocked look on her face. Manny also noticed that it was almost completely dark.

" I think we should set up camp over there in that clearing," Buffy said as she walked over to the clearing with Tara and Manny following her, she took off her backpack and unzipped it, " hey Manny how far do you think we're from Viridian City?"

" Let me see, we walked what three miles, it should be about twenty mintues away. Why?" Manny asked as he looked at Buffy.

" Well my friend can't just sleep on the ground, I was thinking of going into town to get her a sleeping bag, backpack, change of clothes, and everything else, and maybe call Proffessor Oak and see if he can sign Tara up for a pokedex and a pokemon, oh Tara meet Henry, Henry meet Tara" Buffy said as, Henry and Tara shook hands, she started to pull out all of her pokeballs, her provisions, then she pulled out her sleeping bag.

" Wait, I have an idea, why doesn't your friend take my sleeping bag and I can just sleep on the ground." Henry said as he pulled his backpack off his shoulders, he set it on the ground and unzipped it, he pulled out his pokeballs, his provisions, and then his sleeping bag. He put his pokeballs off to the side while put his provision to the other side, he then gave Tara his sleeping bag, he went in to the small pocket of his backpack, unzipped it and pulled out the three elemental stones and set them by the pokeballs.

" Alright, that's a start at least." Buffy said as she gave Henry a concerned look. Henry noticed the look that Buffy was giving him, the look sent a bolt of desire straight to his groin

" Don't worry about me, I've been on some of the digs my parents went on, when I was younger, I'm use to sleeping on the ground," Henry said as he walked over to where Buffy set her sleeping bag. He knelt down and unzipped it, he then dagged it over to his sleeping bag, "there now you and your friends have some thing to sleep onand a blanket."

Henry said as he grabbed a pair of pajamas from his backpack, he also grabbed one extra pokeball just in case. Henry walked into the woods to change into his pajamas, he had taken his shoes off and was about to take off his pants when he heard flapping wings, Henry looked up looking for the source of the flapping wings, when he didn't see anything he went back to undressing, Henry had just put on his pajama bottoms when he heard the flapping wings over head, when he looked up he saw a bat like creature hanging upside down on a tree branch. Henry took out his pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon

_" Zubat: bat pokemon. Zubat has no eyes, and it uses a sophisticated radar system to navigate in total darkness."_ Saint said.

" Well time to fight." Henry said as put his pokedex away and pulled out Leaf's pokeball, before he did any thing he knelt down, "Leaf, I choose you." Hnery whispered as he rolled the pokeball out. Leaf came out in a blaze of light, when the light faded, _Bluba_, Leaf said as he looked at something lying on the ground, Henry noticed that the Zubat was lying on the ground.

" Strange," Henry said before he tossed the empty pokeball at the Zubat. The ball shook once, twice, and a third time before it stopped shaking, "looks like I got a Zubat, I'll name you Blind," Henry said as he let Blindy out of his pokeball, took out Flame's and Hydro's pokeballs, "you two might as well come out." Henry said as he released Flame and Hydro from their pokeballs.

_Char, char, char, mander,_ Flame said as he walked up to stand beside Henry.

_Squi, squirtle,_ Hydro said as he aslo walked to stand by Henry.

" Well lets get back to camp." Henry said as he picked up Leaf's pokeball and his shoes and pants, and walked back to the clearing.

When Henry got back to the camp a fire was started and Buffy's friend was sitting on the sleeping bag. Tara looked up when she saw Henry come walking into the camp. She noticed a red lizard with a flame on it's tail walking besides Henry, a blue-green frog with a bulb on it's back walking on the other side of Henry, a blue turtle with a tail that looked like a squirels walked in front of Henry, and a blue bat sitting on his shoulder.

" Are all of those new ones?" Tara asked as Henry sat down on the opposite side of Tara where his pokeballs where.

" No, only the bat is new that's what took so long," Henry said as he gathered up the rest of his pokeballs, " where did Buffy go?" Henry asked as he looked around the camp for Buffy, but didn't see her.

" She went to the rest room, I think," Tara answered as she looked at Henry, "so what ones do you have in there?"

" These are Leaf, Flame and Hydro, and this one's Blind," Henry said as he pointed to the pokemon that were around him and on his shoulder, Henry grabbed Fury's and Slinky's pokeballs and opened them up, out came Fury and Slinky.

_Ekans,_ Slinky said as he slithered towards the fire to get warm, he was so fast asleep.

_Spear,_ Fury said as he flew up to a tree branch and fell asleep.

" And that's Fury" Henry said as he pointed to the bird, "let's see what I have." Henry said as he pickeda pokeball up and pointing it away from Tara and himself, he opened it. The bright flash of light faded and standing before Henry and Tara was a huge creature with long leathery wings. The creature tillted it's head down to look at Henry. Henry slowly took out his pokedex and pointed it at the creature.

" _Aerodactyl is an extinct flying pokemon. It's hard fangs and sharp claws suggest that it was a carnivore."_ Saint said.

" Okay, I think I'll name you Flight." Henry said as the Aerodactyl. Tara and Henry looked at the Aerodactyl with amazement.

_Aero,_ Flight screeched as he acwardly walked to the other side of the clearing and laid down.

" He's big." Tara said as she glanced at the Aerodactyl one last time, before looking back at Henry who had grabbed another occupied pokeball, when he opened the pokeball out came a small blue snake that appeared to have no mouth. Henry picked up his pokedex and pointed it at the creature.

_" Dratini: the dragon pokemon. Dratini was long considered a mythical Pokemon, until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater."_ Saint said.

_Drat,_ the Dratini said as he slithered up to Henry

" I'm going to call you Myth." Henry said as he streched his arm out to rub the Dratini's head. Tara smiled at the sight. She was just about to reach out her hand to touch Myth, who had slithered towards Tara, when Buffy came walking into camp, in her pajamas. Though Buffy wanted to ask Henry something, she noticed the huge winged creature.

" What the hell is that?" Buffy asked as she pointed to the creature. Henry looked at Flight with an amused smile on his face.

" That's the Aerodactyl, Proffessor Oak said we each had. His name is Flight," Henry said as he continued to rub Myth's head, "where you all right?"

" Yeah, just ran into a little problem, but I caught it," Buffy said as she pulled out a pokeball and opened it. Out came a pink blob, " its name's Dot."

Henry pointed his pokedex at the pink blob.

_" Ditto: the blob pokemon. Capable of copying an enemy's genetic code to instantly transform into a duplicate of the enemy."_ Saint said.

" It's cute." Tara said as she looked at Dot. Buffy noticed that Henry had two other pokemon out.

" So what about those two?" Buffy asked as she sat down on her sleeping bag.

" This on I caught when I changed, his name is Blind, and this is another one of the ones Oak gave use, his name is Myth." Henry said as he picked up another occupied pokeball, he had pointed it away from them and opened it out came a huge fat looking bear who immedeatly laid down and went to sleep. Henry pointed Saint at the creature, while Henry did this Myth, Blind, Leaf, Flame, Hydro, and Flight fell asleep.

_" Snorlax: the lay pokemon. Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it be comes more slothful."_ Saint said.

_Snor,_ the Snorlax was snoring loud enough that it woke up Flight, Flight screeched alittle before settling back to sleep.

" I'll call you Eats." Henry said as he burst out laughing, Buffy and Tara weren't far behind him laughing.

" He's practically all fat." Tara said between giggling fits. Henry stopped laughing long enough to pick out another pokeball and opened it. Out came a small brown long eared dog. Hnery pointed Saint at the dog.

_" Eevee: the evolution pokemon. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from elemental stones."_ Saint said.

"I'm gonna call him Evo." Henry said as Evo trotts up to Henry.

_Eev,_ Evo say as he puts his front legs on Henry's chest and licks him on the chin. Henry laughs as Evo continues to lick him on his chin, after Henry pushes Evo's head away from his chin, Evo curls up on Henry's lap. Tara was fast asleep before, Henry picked another pokeball up and opened it, out came a a blue looking dinosuar with a horn on its head, four flippers for legs, and a shell on its back, Henry pointed Saint at the creature.

" He's cute." Buffy said as she also started opening her pokeballs and naming the pokemon within, she name her Aerodactyl Jaws; the Dratini Jam, the Snorlax Fatt, the Eevee Pup, that was as far as she got before she fell asleep, on top of her sleeping bag.

_" Lapras: the transport pokemon. A pokemon that has been overhunted almost to extinction. It can ferry people across water."_ Saint said.

" I'll call you Trans." Henry said as he picked up Evo gently and set him down on the ground, Henry stood up and walked towards the pond that was on the west side of the clearing. Trans followed Henry to the pond, and crawled into the pond.

_Lap,_ Trans said as he slowly fell asleep.

Henry walked back to the fire, and sat back down. He was almost asleep when he heard Buffy start to whimper in her sleep.

Henry got up and walked over to Buffy's sleeping bag, he kneeled down to zip her bag up when she let out a cry and grabbed on to Henry's arm with a vice like grip. Henry was so startled that he fell on top of Buffy, when Henry fell onto Buffy she woke up with a start and stared into Henry's green eyes, without thinking Henry lowered his head untill his lips met Buffy's in a sweet gentle kiss, until Buffy pushed Henry away from her. Henry had a look of pure horror on his face, he got up from the ground and backed away from Buffy while she just watched him with a shocked expression on her face, when Henry was six feet away from Buffy he turned around and walked into the forest.

Buffy was shocked when she felt a jolt of pure lust when Henry kissed her, she sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest and thought._ Why would he do that, I mean he's gorgeous but I just don't think he's my type,_ Buffy thought as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and layed back down, she also pulled the top of the sleeping bag over her, it was a while before she fell asleep.

_Why the hell did I do that for,_ Henry thought as he paced back an forth within the forest. He had no idea why he kissed her, all he knew was that he fell on top of Buffy when she grabbed his arm, and when she opened her hazel-green eyes he was enthralled by the sight of her eyes, and then he had an urge to kiss her on her beautiful rosey lips of hers.

It was about three o'clock in the morning when Henry returned to the camp, he sat down on the opposite side that Buffy was on and stared at the dying camp fire. Before he knew it he was being pushed awake, he opened his eyes to see who it was and stared straight in to Tara's eyes.

" Good morning sleepy head." Tara said as she backed up from Henry's waking form.

" What time is it?" Henry asked as he started to stretch.

" It's about ten o'clock." Tara answered as she went to roll up Henry's sleeping bag.

Henry sat up and looked around the clearing when he didn't find Buffy he looked around at his pokemon, he saw Leaf, Flame, Hydro, Slinky, Fury, Myth, and Evo playing around Flight, dodging in and out from under him, while he watched with what would probably look like an amused look on his face. Trans was playing in the pond, while Eats just continued to sleep. Henry looked around the clearing for Blind, and saw him in a tree sleeping.

Henry walked over to the pond and bent over, when he was about to put his hands into the water, when a red fish jumped up and hit him in the face with it's tail, Henry fell down onto his ass. A few feet away Tara stood lauhing as she saw the fish hit Henry in the face with its tail.

" Nice shot." Buffy laughed as she walked up behind Tara. Tara jumped a few inches into the air, when she landed she quickly turned around.

" Don't do that Buffy, you almost gave me a heart attack." Tara said as she put her hands over her heart. Henry turned and saw Tara and Buffy laughing at him.

" Well I'm glad that someone's enjoying my little escapaid." Henry said as he got up, he dusted his pajama bottoms off, "well it's not worth crying over." Henry said as he walked over to where his sleeping bag and everything else were laying, which just so happened to be right by Buffy. When Henry was a couple of feet away, Tara noticed that Buffy started to fidget around.

Buffy continued to fidget as Henry got closer, while Tara was looking at Buffy, Buffy was mentally willing Henry to stop where he was, but Henry didn't stop until he was at his backpack, Henry bent down to start picking up his pokeballs and putting his pokemon away in their balls, sleeping bag and everthing else that was in his backpack last night, except his vest, hat, pants, boots, and socks, when he was almost done he left to go change in the forest.

While Henry gone, Tara noticed that Buffy had went from being fidgetty to stock still, when Henry was picking up his stuff, she looked at Buffy, until Buffy turned her head and saw Tara giving her a strange look.

" Are you all right Buffy?" Tara asked as she stepped towards Buffy. Buffy nodded without saying anything.

Tara finally felt the tension between Henry and Buffy, and had an idea of what happened, _Either Buffy kissed Henry, or Henry kissed Buffy and they're both pretending nothing happened._ Tara thought as she looked at Buffy, then went to roll up Buffy's sleeping bag, after a minute Buffy went over to pick up her shorts, socks, boots, bra, shirt, vest and hat, and went in a different part of the forest to change. While they both were gone Tara picked up around the clearing, and put the fire out.

Henry was the first one back to the clearing, he went over to his backpack and stuffed his pajama bottoms in, he then put all the pokeballs that had pokemon in them into his backpack, except Leaf, Flame, and Hydro's balls, which he put in their holders on his vest. He then put all the empty ones on his belt, so he wouldn't have to dig through his backpack, he then finished when he strapped his sleeping bag on the side of his backpack.

Buffy came out ten minutes after Henry, she did the same thing he did, went to her backpack and stuffed her pajamas in, then her pokeballs that had the pokemon in them, except for Blaze, Frogger, and Joker's pokeballs which she put in their holders, she then put her pajamas in the backpack and zipped it up, she then put the empty pokeballs in her belt, and strapped her sleeping bag on the bottom of her backpack.

" Are we ready to go?" Tara asked as she looked at her watch.

" Yeah I think we are." Buffy answered as she picked her backpack up and slung it onto her shoulders, Henry followed suit and slung his backpack onto his shoulders.

The three of them left the clearing side by side. They walked until they came upon a city. They stopped on a hill to look at the city.

" This musy be Viridian City." Buffy said as she looked around at the city. Henry nodded in agreement. hey walked down the hill towards Viridian City. They had just walked into Viridian City when small blue creature popped up in front of them, it just sat there looking at the three of them. Buffy pulled out Belle from her vest pocket and pointed it at the creature.

_" Nidoran: The female Nidoran's barbs are smaller than the male's, but no less poisonous."_ Belle said.

" Cool, guess I'll just have to catch it." Buffy said as she took out Joker's pokeball, "Joker, I choose you." Buffy shouted as she threw the pokeball, and out came Joker.

_Squi,_ Joker said as she stared at the Nidoran female.

" Joker, Water Gun attack now," Buffy said as she pointed at the Nidoran.J

Joker opened her mouth and out came a stream of water. The Nidoran dodged the attack and started running towards Joker.

" Joker, dodge the Nidoran, then hit it with a Tackle attack." Buffy said as she watched the battle.

Joker moved out of the way of Nidoran's Tackle attack. Then tackled it from the side, when Joker jumped up from the Nidoran, the Nidoran got up slowly and immedeatly fell down. Buffy picked out an empty pokeball and threw it. The Nidoran was enveloped in the red beam and pulled into the pokeball. Buffy watched as the ball shook three times and stopped, she then went over to pick it up. When she kneeled over to pick it up, she heard a voice say.

" Phoebe is that you?" Buffy looked up and saw a women in a police officers clothes.

" I'm not Phoebe." Buffy said as she stood up and put the pokeball back on her belt.

" If you aren't Phoebe Summers, who are you then, and why are you wearing her clothes?" The lady asked as she walked up to Buffy.

" I'm Buffy Summers, her great-great-great-niece." Buffy said as she held out her hand to the lady.

" I'm Officer Jenny, I knew your Aunt," Jenny said as she took Buffy's hand shook it, she then looked from Buffy to Henry, " then you must be Hadens son?" Jenny held her hand out to Henry

" I'm his great-great-great-nephew, names Henry Jykell." Henry said as he took Jenny's hand and shook.

" I also knew Haden, those two would alway argue even though they got together," Jenny said as she looked at Tara and offered her hand, " who's this?"

" She's an old friend of mine." Buffy said as Tara took Jenny's hand.

" My name's Tara Mclay." Tara said as she let Jenny's hand go.

" Pleased to meet you Tara." Jenny said as she dropped her hand.

" Do you know where we buy some supplies at, Jenny?" Henry asked as he looked around the street.

" Sure, but first let's get you to the Pokemon Center, so your pokemon can rest," Jenny said as she turned around and led the three teenagers down the road. They had taken four turns when Jenny led them to a building that looked like a hospital. " here it is." Jenny said as she walked into the building.

" Hey, Officer Jenny," a teenaged guy, with brown spiky hair, that looked to an age older than Henry, Buffy, and Tara, came up to Jenny and took her hand, Jenny looked take aback, " how about a date tonight?" the guy asked as a group of teenagers came up from behind the guy.

" Brock leave her alone, she's helping some people." a girl with orange hair said as she grabbed the guy's ear and pulled him away from Jenny.

" Ow, ow, ow not the ear, not the ear." Brock said as the girl dragged him back.

" Then behave." the girl said as she looked at the people that where with Officer Jenny. _Strange, those clothes look familer somehow,_ the girl thought as she kept staring at Buffy and Henry.

" Wait a minute, those clothes, where did you get them, because the only people that had clothes like that where Haden Jykell and Phoebe Summers." Brock said as he looked at Buffy and Henry.

" That's it they have to be Haden and Phoebe." the girl said as she snapped her fingers.

" Who are they?" a boy with black hair and glasses asked as he looked between Brock and the girl.

" They were the ones that found the Orange Islands, Johto Region, and Hoehn Region, and they were gonna go beyond that but then they left and never came back, but here they are." Brock said as he looked between Henry and Buffy.

" To tell the truth we aren't Haden and Phoebe, she's Buffy and I'm Henry, we're their great-great-great nephew and niece." Henry said as he looked at the group of teenagers.

" But we're here to finish what they started." Buffy said as she stared around the Pokemon Center.

" Let's get your pokemon to Nurse Joy." Jenny said as she led Henry, Buffy, and Tara past the group of teenagers, to a counter where a pink haired woman stood, before Jenny could say any thing the held up her hand.

" Professor Oak called and told me, so if you both would give me your pokemon, I'm heal them, oh and you can call me Nurse Joy." Joy said as both Henry and Buffy pulled off their pokeballs on their vests and Buffy pulled off the on with the Nidoran, Henry pulled off his backpack, unzipped it and started pulling out the pokeballs.

" I'll call you Pose." Buffy said as she set the pokeball down on the counter. She then pulled of her backpack, unzipped it and puled out all the pokeballs in the pack.

While they were doing that, one of the teenagers had went to a phone and called Professor Oak, Oak then told the teenager all about what Buffy and Henry where going to do. When the guy was done he walked too his friends.

" I'm going with them." the guy said as he looked at where Buffy and Henry where.

" Why, Ash?" a girl with brown hair tied in a pony tail, and a red bandanna on her head.

" Because, where they're going their gonna need as many friends as they can get May." Ash said as he turned to look at a girl with long red hair tied into a braid. " Want to come with Melody?" Ash asked as he took the girls hand.

" I would go anywhere with you Ash." Melody said as she looked back at Ash.

" What about you and Misty, Brocko?" Ash said as he turned to look at Brock and Misty.

" I'm going." Misty said with out a thought.

" Of course I'll go with you." Brock said as he turned to see if there where any more pretty girls in the Pokemon Center.

" Me and Max will come with." May said just as Buffy, Tara, and Henry walked up.

" Hey can I come?" a voice asked from behind Ash. Ash looked to see who it was and saw a green haired teenager walk up to them.

Ash smiled and said, " sure Tracy." Ash said as he turned to the three, " Would you three mind if we came with you?" Ash asked as he looked from Buffy to Henry to Tara and back again. Buffy and Henry looked at each then at Tara who just shrugged her shoulders.

" Okay, but on one condition, you help me get my friend Tara signed up for a pokedex, registered in the league and a starting pokemon." Buffy said as she looked at Ash and his friends.

" Sure all I have to do is call Professor Oak." Ash said as he looked at Tara, who shrugged and looked at the ground.

May looked at the blonde girl with a look of facination on her face, this girl Tara had made May remember why she had fallen in love with her own sex. It was because of the beauty she saw in the shy blonde girl's face. All of a sudden Tara raised her head and met May's eyes, both girls were shocked by what they saw in each others eyes, pure wanting. They both quickly looked away from each other.

" That's all you have to do is call Professor Oak?" Buffy asked as she looked at Ash.

" Yeah." Ash answered as he walked over to the phones with everybody following him. He sat down and picked up the phone and dialed Professor Oaks Labratory.

" Hello?" Oak said as he answered the phone.

" Hi, Prof. Oak." Ash said as he turned on the view screen.

" Oh hello again Ash, were are you?" Oak asked as looked at Ash.

" Buffy was wondering for a favor, if you could sign her friend Tara Mclay up for the League, and if you could give her a pokemon?" Ash asked as he looked behind him at Tara.

" Who?" Prof. Oak asked with amazment. Buffy gently pushed Ash out of the chair and dragged Tara with her.

" My friend who was brought here to this world with out a medallion," Buffy said as she looked at Prof. Oak, " but can you sign her up, and give her a pokemon?"

" Alright," Prof. Oak said as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, " what is her name?"

" Her name is Tara Mclay." Buffy answered.

" Age?" Oak asked as he wrote Tara's name down.

" Sixteen."Buffy answered, as Prof. Oak wrote her age down.

" Alright does she want a particular kind of pokemon?" Prof. Oak asked as he put down the paper.

" Not that I know, let me ask," Buffy turned around to look at her friend, " hey Tara does it matter what kind of pokemon you get," Tara shook her head, " no it doesn't Prof. Oak." Buffy said as she turned back to Prof. Oak.

" Alright I'll send her pokedex, three starting pokemon and some empty pokeballs to the Viridain City Pokemon Center, bye Buffy." Prof. Oak said as he turned of the viewing screen and hung up the phone.

" Alright Tara you are going to get your gear." Buffy said as she turned to face Tara, but noticed that she was staring at the girl with the red bandanna. Buffy smiled as she noticed that Tara and the girl were smiling, she knew that Tara was a lesbian, and had no problem with Tara being gay.

" We still need to get Tara a backpack, clothes, a sleeping bag, and provisions." Henry said as Buffy stood up from the phone.

" So were do we go?" Buffy asked as she looked around for Officer Jenny.

" We can show you were." Misty said as what looked like a baby pokemon still in its shell walked up to Misty, who bent down to pick it up.

" What's that?" Tara asked as she finally spoke.

" This is Togepi." Misty said as she patted Togepi on its head. They had walked over to some benches when Nurse Joy came up with a package.

" Who's Tara Mclay?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked around at the teenagers. Tara raised her hand, and Nurse Joy handed her the package. Tara started to open it when a note dropped off from the side, Tara noticed the note falling to the floor, and bent to pick it up, when she straighted up she read the note.

_Dear Tara Mclay,_

_In this package, is your pokedex Sissy, eight baby pokemon; Pichu the baby version of Pikachu, Magby the baby version of Magmar, Tyrogue the baby version of Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop, Togepi, Igglybuff the baby version of Jigglypuff, Cleffa the baby version of Clefairy, Smoochum the baby version of Jynx, and Elekid the baby version of Electabuzz. There are also ten empty pokeballs in here so have fun. Oh I gave you all baby pokemon because I thought you might enjoy them and not battle with them until they have evoleved or you have to deffend yourself, on adn another thing they haven't hatched from there eggs yet so they'll take some time, so again have fun._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Professor Samual Oak_

When Tara was done reading the note she smiled, the professor sure knew that she would fight unless she need to deffend herself.

" Wht does it say?" Misty asked as she looked at Tara. Tara handed the note to Misty so she could read it and so that Tara could open the box. When she did she saw eight eggs that where colored differently.

" I can't believe it, that's so cool that Prof. Oak gave you all baby pokemon." Misty said as she looked from the note to Tara. She handed the note to Buffy, who read it then handed it to Ash, who also read then handed it to Brock, who read it then handed it to May, she read it and finally handed it to Max , when he read it he looked up a Tara and just gaped at her.


End file.
